


The Road at the End of this Story

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Vacation, Fluff, M/M, benny is scared of water slides, but if you've read part two it isn't a surprise, dean loves make your own t-shirt places, major character illness, wisconsin dells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Our favourite family goes on vacation





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last story I write for the Supernatural fandom. I would like to thank all my readers - I have appreciated every single kudos and comment you have left.

"But why can't we go to Disney?" Adam whined from the backseat. "We were saving money for it! Dad had the swear jar all full."

"We're sorry, Adam, we really are." Benny said, turning to look at Adam from the passenger seat. "But the new roof killed the budget for a big trip."

"But Jennifer is going to Disney." Adam's voice drew out the words. "Why can't we at least go visit Grandma?"

"We're going at the end of the summer." Benny said for the twentieth time. "And this is going to be fun." he promised.

"It's Wisconsin Papa, there is nothing fun about Wisconsin." Adam clutched his stuffed animal close. "Are we there yet?"

"No, and ask that again and I'll just pull Baby over to the side of the road and we'll sit for an hour to make the drive even worse." Dean said. He turned up the music louder, hoping to drown out the whining. He hated that they disappointed Adam, but at least they were still having some sort of vacation.

Benny whistled along with the music and rubbed Dean's leg in sympathy. He knew how much Dean had been looking forward to the trip as well. A couple hours later they exited the highway.

"Oh god, it's a tourist trap." Adam said looking at all the signs on the street.

"Kid so is Disney, it's just a hell of a lot more branded." Dean said. "Babe, where am I supposed to turn?"

"Second right." Benny said looking at his phone. Dean followed the directions and they pulled up at a place that looked like an old school lodge. "Hey this looks pretty nice." He got out of the car and helped Adam out of the booster seat. "And look at the pool complex. And there is mini golf."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe it isn't so bad. Still not good though."

Dean grabbed the couple gym bags from the car. "Just give it a chance Adam."

"Okay Dad." 

They went and checked in and Benny asked if they wanted food. Dean and Adam just looked at him. "Pool slides." they said at the same time. Benny nodded and they all went to the indoor pool and stared in awe.

"Shit is that a freaking wave pool?" Dean asked.

"Swear jar." Benny mentioned. He took good note of the bar in the corner. "Some of these slides have height minimums. Adam you only go near the ones you are allowed on - no sneaking away, no tiptoes, no nothing."

"Sure Papa." Adam ran to the chart that showed which slides he could go on. Benny turned to talk to Dean but Dean was already headed for the biggest slide there was. "Dean that does not look safe!" Benny yelled after him.

"I KNOW!" was Dean's cheerful reply as he ran up the fifty stairs.

Benny sighed and went to keep track of Adam, and get a beer from the bar. It was three hours before he managed to convince his Winchesters that they needed actual food and they drove back into town and went to Culver's. 

"Which was your favourite slide Papa?" Adam asked, mouth full of fries.

"I liked the corkscrew one." Dean said, mouth full of burger.

"Both of you are killing me. Mouths closed." Benny said. "And I didn't go on one, just saw in the pool."

Adam looked at him. "Why not?"

"Was keeping an eye on the two of you." Benny answered and drank his shake.

"But you'll go tomorrow right Papa? The outside water bits look fun too." 

"Of course." 

Dean squinted at him, like he doubted it, but Benny just smiled.

The next day was hot and gorgeous and they slathered on sunblock and Benny had a book he had been meaning to read for months. He got three pages in before Adam dragged him to the kids splash pad and they played chase through the falling water. Then Dean pulled him to the lazy run and they held hands in their separate tubes. And when Adam and Dean started to tear their way through the slides Benny just happened to disappear to get them snacks.

They took a break for mini golf and Benny trounced his boys and Adam admitted that he was having a great time.

"Heck yeah this is awesome." Dean agreed. "Outdoor movie tonight, you can stay up late to watch tonight Adam."

"Sweet!" Adam cheered.

"So long as an actual vegetable passes both your mouths." Benny said sternly.

"Fries are a vegetable." Adam suggested.

"I had guacamole on my burger, it has to count." Dean added.

Later at dinner as they ate deep fried pickles, Benny tried to protest that wasn't even remotely what he meant. He was roundly ignored.

By their last day there, everyone was a little sunburned and a lot tired, but it was a good happy tired. They were walking through town, and Dean shouted and went into a tiny and bit dirty shop. Adam and Benny followed and Dean was looking at the wall. "They make t-shirts. We can have vacation t-shirts!"

"We already have some souvenir t-shirts, cher." Benny said.

"Yeah but those are basic everyone has them. We can design this and they are painted right here - airbrushed!" Dean was bouncing. "Okay they need to say best vacation ever. What do we want the picture to be?"

Benny kissed Dean, his omega was just the cutest ever.

They drove home all wearing what Benny thought were butt ugly t-shirts. Adam and Dean adored them.

Neither really noticed that Benny never went down a slide.

*********************************************************

"Dean, she's too little for the slide."

"Benny, she's two. And the slide is two feet long and I'm holding her hands." Dean tried to not laugh at his mate. Mara was giggling as she went down the itty bitty water slide on the little toddler water pad. Benny looked around and saw Adam who waved from the slide line he was in. Benny waved back. Mara squealed and he turned his head hard enough it hurt, sure she was in pain.

"Gain, again." she said on her butt at the bottom of the slide. "Me big, me do no hands Daddy."

"Okay big girl." Dean helped her up the steps and hovered beside the slide but kept hands off.

"Dean." Benny's hands were fists, to stop himself from grabbing her and wrapping her in protective gear. She went down the slide no problem. She tore off for the steps and Dean moved over to Benny. 

"She's fine, babe." Dean rubbed a soothing hand on his back. "Not like I'm taking her down the death wheel with me."

Benny shuddered. "No death wheel for you."

"It's awesome Benny." Dean grinned. "Apparently you go so fast, you get a swimsuit wedgie so big you feel it in your teeth."

"How is that a selling feature?"

"Because it's funny?" 

"I worry about you cher, I really do." Benny watched Mara go down yet again. "I'm going to check on Adam and read my book." He kissed Dean and waved to Mara who was going up the steps again.

The guy at the t-shirt shop had started to give them a discount. This year's model had sparkles.

***********************************************************

"Okay I can explain." Dean said looking at Benny.

"Oh really?" Benny glared at him. "Explain how Quinn went on a slide called the Electric Screwdriver?"

"Well she was attached to my front." Dean waved at the waterproof baby carrier he was wearing. "And I wasn't going to go, but you know, the workers said it is only rated a 2 and it would be fine." Dean grinned and Quinn clapped from her carrier. "I held her head. She thought it was awesome."

Benny held the sleeping James close. "Give me my baby." Dean unloaded Quinn from the carrier and settled her with Benny. "You are in so much trouble when this vacation is over."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt the kids." Dean glared at him a bit. "Just because you are scared of the slides, doesn't mean they aren't safe."

"3 people died in a slide accident." Benny answered back.

"Here?"

"No, in China."

"Was the place built properly?"

Benny didn't answer. 

"Right. Versus this place where I've seen all their building permits, actually bugged the manager enough they showed me all the schematics. And have talked to every single life guard on duty when one of our kids is in the pool." 

Benny winced. He knew Dean would never do anything threatening to their kids. "I'm sorry, cher."

"Yeah you are." Dean answered. "But I'm sorry too. I know you hate the slides, shouldn't have taken Quinn with me. Want to take them to the little baby warm pool together?"

"That sounds good." Benny kissed Dean. He heard a scream from the Death Wheel and sighed. Adam had finally been tall enough from it and he recognized his son's scream.

Turned out that Dean had called ahead to the t-shirt place and they made sure to have onesies available.

*********************************************

Benny flat out blocked the stairs to the slide. "No."

"Benny, chill." Emma stood in front of him.

"No." he crossed his arms and wouldn't move, no matter the line forming behind Emma.

"Dude move!" a guy shouted. Benny growled a little and picked Emma up and moved them both over a few inches. The people scurried past.

"Benny!" Emma turned red, embarrassed as all get out. 

"I repeat no." He didn't give a damn.

"Dean said the Death Wheel is awesome! I want to go on it." Emma glared at him. It was her first time on a family vacation and she was going to have an awesome time. If Benny wasn't a jerk about it.

"And you can, when you go change your bathing suit."

Emma looked down at her sport bikini. "When are you a prude?"

"I've learned a thing or two about these slides in the years we've been coming here. We can go to the shop and buy you a one piece and then you can ride the Death Wheel." Benny was unmovable. 

"That's so stupid." Emma stopped her foot a little bit. "When did you become a conservative asshole?"

Benny just pointed to where the slide came out. Three people came down and then a woman in a bikini. And the water pressure and gravity and everything combined to make the top pop off and she was struggling to cover herself and find the top.

Emma turned back to Benny. "Let's go to the shop."

"Damn straight." Benny pulled her into a hug.

The t-shirt shop had gotten in sparkle paint. The mini van glittered for months.

*****************************************

Jess and Benny were lounging on the chairs and tried to ignore all the noise Dean and Sam were making.

It was really hard.

Only Winchesters could turn a vacation at a water park into a competitive sport.

The younger kids were playing marco polo in the shallows and they kept an eye on them as they drank pink drinks with little umbrellas.

"You going on a slide?" Benny asked Jess.

"Hell no." Jess pulled her glasses down. "Those things give me massive vertigo."

"Oh thank god someone sane in the family."

He clicked his glass with hers.

"I bet you get sick if you to the Electric Corkscrew, the Death Wheel, and Agony Falls, one after another." Dean shouted at Sam.

"No way, I'll take you down, bet you can't do Death Wheel five times in a row." Sam shouted back. They ran off.

"Winchesters." Both of them groaned.

The t-shirt shop had a new owner but he had the rules down for the Winchester-Lafitte order.

******************************************

"You can't go on it." Benny said quietly. He and Dean were on the lounge chairs and watched their grandkids splash in the shallows. Emma's youngest had the cutest little water wings. Leia was like her mother Mara and trying to sneak onto slides too big for her. James was quietly feeding his baby a few chairs away.

"Yeah I can." Dean countered. "What's it going to do kill me?" he laughed a little. 

"Nothing is going to kill you cher, that's what medicine and chemo will do - save you." Benny held Dean's hand. Dean was skinnier than he liked. No amount of pie was helping him keep weight on.

"This is the family trip, babe. And it is going to be awesome. No holding back." Dean looked at him. "We agreed no holding back."

"Can't I hold you back, just a tiny bit?" Benny pleaded. He nuzzled Dean's neck.

Dean smiled. His sweet alpha. So protective, especially when this was something he couldn't fight.

"Tell you what, this year I'll skip the Death Wheel." Dean laughed a little at Benny's sigh of relief. "Provided you go down the Electric Screwdriver with me."

Benny paled a little. "What?"

Dean kissed him hard. "I want you to be brave and go down a water slide with me. I want this last family vacation to have this one memory."

"Not our last family vacation." Benny protested harshly.

"Okay, okay. But come on, no holding back. For me?" Dean asked. He batted his lashes. "I promise, I'll make it worth your while." he teased.

"You make everything worth while Dean."

"Don't be such a sap." Dean cupped his face. "What do you have to lose?"

"My lunch, my dignity, my water slide virginity?"

"One last new adventure babe." Dean leaned into him. "For me."

Like Benny could deny Dean anything right now. He stood up and the two walked over to the slide and climbed the steps.

"Holy Shit, Papa's going down a slide." James yelled. All the kids and grandchildren gathered at the water's edge. At the top Benny stood at the mouth of the one slide and Dean stood at its twin. 

"Ready to jump, alpha mine?" Dean asked. 

Benny stared at him. It was the most Dean had looked like himself in a month.

"Always ready to jump with you, cher." Benny promised.

"Go." Dean said quietly and the went down the slides.

Benny was proud of the fact that he didn't scream on the way down, though he could hear Dean whooping. They came out, Benny a little ahead of Dean and all the kids cheered. Benny swam over to where Dean had come out. They walked out of the water hand in hand.

"Wasn't so bad, right babe?"

"Hated every second." Benny kissed Dean hard. "But it was worth it." They kissed some more until all the kids booed and dispersed to play some more.

Later, months and months later, the whole family wore their last family vacation t-shirts to the wake.

Dean would have loved it.

The next year James and Paul took little Natasha to the Dells and James refused to get on a slide. "Hell no, those things are death traps. I'll be on the lazy river." He figured it was a good tribute to Papa to never go on a slide again.

His taste in airbrush t-shirts was even worse than his Dad's had been.


End file.
